


Цели и средства

by bfcure, Fandom_Sanctuary



Series: fandom Sanctuary 2018. Спецквест: "Цель оправдывает средства" [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Pre-Apocalypse, Space Stations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Sanctuary/pseuds/Fandom_Sanctuary
Summary: Земля пережила Апокалипсис. Пока её восстанавливают нанороботы, космические станции обеспечивают энергией летающие Города под куполом. Но всегда есть цели, которые оправдывают средства...





	Цели и средства

**Author's Note:**

> Total!AU, частичный ретеллинг рассказа Татьяны Левановой «Нормальная человеческая жизнь» (опубликован в № 8 журнала «Если» за 2011 год)

Деклан увернулся от смертоносной искры, которую на станции называли «блуждающим огнём», и выругался, случайно наступив на протоплазму. Ботинок зашипел, растворяясь. Деклан едва успел его сбросить. Он побежал дальше, останавливаясь только у тех труб, где зияли прорехи. Из сумки на поясе вылезал паукообразный титановый «малыш» и заделывал дыру жидким неометаллом. После Деклан продолжал путь. 

От второго блуждающего огня он увернуться не сумел, и теперь бок кровоточил. Наниты, из которых состоял костюм Деклана, залатали прореху в костюме, но кровь течь не перестала. Деклан повернул в неприметный коридор между двумя установками, поставляющими электричество в один из Городов под куполом. Ему было нужно в Гнездо и срочно. В коридоре он наткнулся на доктора, Тень. По-настоящему её звали Кейт, но на станции человеческие имена почему-то быстро теряли смысл. Теренса Вексфорда все называли Ящерицей (и он чем-то походил на неё), Эшли — Пепелинкой, а часть фамилии Деклана, МакРей, превратилась в прозвище «Луч».

— Тебя подлечить? — спросила Тень. Космических докторов мало кто любил. Они умели исцелять одним прикосновением, но для этого им требовалось много сил. Чтобы их получить, доктора вытягивали их из живых существ или использовали часть энергии, предназначавшейся Городам. Понятное дело, второе происходило намного реже.

Деклан покачал головой.

— Сам справлюсь. 

— Тебе следует вернуться в Город, — бесстрастно заметила Тень. — В последние три месяца твоя продуктивность упала на сорок процентов.

— Я подумаю.

— Думай, но только недолго.

Деклан отправился дальше. Изначально он не собирался проходить генную модификацию и работать в космосе. Но не увидел другого выхода, обнаружив на столе в кабинете Джеймса кучу неоплаченных счетов Убежища. А сотрудникам, обеспечивавшим бесперебойную работу станций, хорошо платили.

***

О грядущей катастрофе экологи и учёные предупреждали давно. Но все прекрасно понимали, что нельзя убедить предпринимателей не сливать отходы в реки, не закапывать радиоактивный мусор рядом с населёнными пунктами, не загрязнять воздух. И некоторые решили подготовиться к концу света заранее.

Сейчас, пока нанороботы постепенно восстанавливали Землю, делая её вновь пригодной для обитания, над ней парили пятнадцать Городов под куполом. Двадцать пять космических станций обеспечивали их энергией. Раньше их было двадцать семь, но оказалось, что проще и дешевле их отключить, чем починить, когда большую их часть уничтожили блуждающие огни и протоплазма.

Считалось, что они всегда были в Солнечной системе, но Деклан считал, что огни и протоплазма стали результатом появления станций, выкачивающих энергию у звёзд и чёрных дыр. Он не смог бы объяснить, почему так решил, но интуиция редко его подводила. 

Для станций требовались генномодифицированные космонавты — обычные люди не выжили бы в таких тяжёлых условиях, и правительство вспомнило про сыворотку Даны Уиткомб. Ирония заключалась в том, что сыворотка принадлежала не ей: первые опыты с ключевой кровью проводила Хелен Магнус в те далёкие времена, когда человечество жило на Земле. Сыворотка изменила её и четверых её сокурсников (тогда они учились в Оксфорде): Хелен обрела долголетие, Джеймс Уотсон — непревзойдённый ум, Найджел Гриффин сделался невидимкой, Никола Тесла — вампиром, а Джон Друитт получил возможность телепортироваться. Дочь Хелен и Джона, Эшли, по идее, должна была унаследовать способности родителей, но её гены «спали». Дана Уиткомб вознамерилась их разбудить. Она возглавляла секту, верившую в превосходство сверхчеловека. Наверное, кто-то перечитал Ницше, но для Эшли причины научного безумия не имели значения: результат был один — Дана и её последователи схватили Эшли по дороге домой.

Домой Эшли вернулась живой. И навсегда изменившейся — эксперименты превратили её в вампира со способностью телепортироваться. А Дана Уиткомб получила сыворотку, которой немедленно заинтересовались «наверху». Хелен намекнули, что если она не оставит попыток добиться справедливости, пострадают Убежища и тысячи абнормалов окажутся на улице и умрут.

Эшли не простила матери того, что она поставила Убежища на первое место. И в первых рядах отправилась на одну из станций добровольцем. А правительство жизнерадостно поставило сыворотку на поток — космонавтов нужно было много. Тот случай, когда цель оправдывала средства. Что стоят несколько сломанных жизней перед лицом мировой катастрофы?

Джеймс попытался отговорить Деклана.

— Друг мой, ты не знаешь, как сыворотка подействует на тебя. Она влияет по-разному. Многие не переживают побочных эффектов.

Деклан был непреклонен.

— Деньги нам не помешают. Мы экономим просто на всём — освещении, еде. Так дальше нельзя. Это путь в никуда.

— Я могу продать свою коллекцию вин, — предложил Джеймс.

— Нет. Начнём продавать — пойдём на дно ещё быстрее. Кроме того, я уже записался, — сообщил Деклан.

Джеймс вздохнул.

— Когда процедура?

— Завтра.

***

Из капсулы-преобразователя Деклан вышел на подгибающихся ногах. Боль, раздирающая тело, была невыносимой, и он не сомневался, что умрёт. Голова кружилась. Деклан не сразу понял, что слышит мысли окружающих его людей и чувствует их эмоции.

А потом выяснилось, что его тело стало намного выносливее и исцелялось намного быстрее, чем у обычных людей: порезы заживали за считаные секунды, более глубокие раны — за несколько часов.

Он вернулся в Убежище ненадолго, чтобы собрать вещи — немного одежды и пару книг.

Хелен при его виде поджала губы. Деклана окатило волной ярости, смешанной с презрением. Но он не чувствовал обиды: он пошёл на генную модификацию добровольно и таким образом невольно предал Эшли и то, во что верила Хелен.

Джеймс обнял его за плечи.

— Береги себя, друг мой. И не забывай отвечать на мои звонки. 

Деклан улыбнулся в ответ, чтобы не заплакать. От Джеймса исходили тепло и любовь. Ему будет этого не хватать там, среди бесчисленных звёзд.

***

Эшли тоже излучала тепло. Деклан не знал, почему попал на ту же станцию, где находилась она. Что это было — случайность или Джеймс воспользовался старыми связями? В любом случае Деклан ощущал благодарность. Мысли Эшли будоражили и пьянили, как пузыри в шампанском. С ней Деклан ничего не боялся — ни блуждающих огней, ни протоплазмы, ни того, что станцию могут отключить, если сочтут её нерентабельной.

Деклан снял нанокостюм и вытянулся в Гнезде. Он не удивился, когда Эшли опустилась на него сверху и наниты с её костюма втянулись в медальон-хранилище на шее. Она носила ещё одно украшение — кулон из горного хрусталя на тонкой серебряной цепочке. Деклану нравилось наблюдать за игрой света на его гранях, трогать его пальцами. Гладить шею Эшли и чувствовать, как смешиваются их мысли и эмоции. Эшли поцеловала его и тут же больно прикусила за губу.

— Пепелинка!

— Не будешь в следующий раз подставляться, Луч. Показывай свой бок.

Деклан повернулся к ней пострадавшей стороной и блаженно закрыл глаза, когда губы Эшли коснулись раны. Она слизывала кровь, и с каждой секундой Деклан дышал легче, свободнее. В последние недели раны затягивались намного медленней, чем обычно. Присутствие Эшли, её прикосновения помогали. Почему-то ему и никому другому. Это было неважно: на станции всех больше интересовала телепортация и то, что Эшли могла перенести не только себя, а ещё кого-нибудь, взяв его за руку. Так она уже не раз спасала их от огней и протоплазмы.

Бок перестало саднить. Эшли выпрямилась с хищным блеском в глазах и прижалась к Деклану близко-близко, втягивая его в новый поцелуй, на этот раз полный нежности. Деклан обнял её двумя руками, всем существом отзываясь на её страсть. 

После они заснули, сплетясь в тесный кокон из обнажённой кожи и отзвуков чувств, и Деклан подумал, что это и есть настоящее счастье.

Когда он проснулся, Эшли уже куда-то ушла. А на стене ожило переговорное устройство, и появилась голограмма Джеймса.

— Кейт мне рассказала о том, что твоё состояние ухудшается, — без обиняков начал он. — Что скоро ты будешь проводить больше времени, восстанавливаясь в Гнезде, чем выполняя свои непосредственные обязанности.

— То есть, Тень на меня нажаловалась, — поморщился Деклан.

— Она за тебя волнуется. Возвращайся. Ты нужен мне здесь.

— Но счета…

— Не беспокойся об этом. Мы с Хелен разработали новую систему очистки воды. И получили некоторые льготы. Так что экономия нам больше не угрожает. Возвращайся.

Джеймс не добавил: «Это приказ», но Деклан всё равно его услышал. Голограмма исчезла. К Гнезду приблизилась Тень.

— Я отправлю тебя в Город прямо сейчас, — сказала она.

— А как же Пепелинка? — пересохшими губами прошептал Деклан.

Тень протянула ему кулон из горного хрусталя.

— Она терпеть не может прощаться. Но хочет, чтобы это осталось у тебя. На память.

Деклан надел тонкую цепочку на шею.

— Что мне делать?

— Ничего. Телепорт уже запущен. Просто не двигайся, когда вокруг сомкнётся неометалл. И ничего не бойся. И я обещаю: если я увижу, что Пепелинка на пределе, я сделаю всё, чтобы она согласилась вернуться в Город.

— Спасибо, — сказал Деклан, а потом очутился в металлическом коконе. Он сделал глубокий вдох и закрыл глаза.

***

Капсула приземлилась в гидропонном саду рядом с Убежищем и развалилась на части. Деклан лежал, смотря на купол, и пытался отдышаться. Всего было очень много: запахов, звуков, эмоций — к нему бежали люди со встревоженными выражениями на лицах.

Деклан попробовал пошевелиться. Не смог. С губ сорвался невольный стон.

— Отойдите от него. У него сенсорная перегрузка, — произнёс знакомый голос, несущий с собой покой и безопасность. Джеймс. Он коснулся руки Деклана. — Не торопись. Всё будет в порядке. Добро пожаловать домой.

***

Естественно, после возвращения космонавты не могли сразу же включиться в нормальную, по меркам Городов, жизнь. После нескольких месяцев занятий в центрах адаптации, где они заново учились есть твёрдую пищу, одеваться в одежду из ткани и так далее, космонавты сдавали экзамен и в случае успеха получали статус «восстановленных в правах». Без этого статуса они не имели права работать, пользоваться телефоном и Интернет-сетью между Городами, путешествовать и даже ездить на общественном транспорте.

Джеймс и Хелен занимались с Декланом в Убежище. Хелен скрипнула зубами, заметив кулон Эшли (у Деклана появилась дурная привычка постоянно к нему прикасаться), но ничего не сказала. Деклан запоздало понял, что это она подарила дочери кулон. Но был не в состоянии с ним расстаться.

В центре адаптации он познакомился с Софи, которая тоже недавно вернулась с космической станции по настоянию дедушки. Её фамилия писалась чуть иначе, но произносилась так же: МакРей. Деклан в шутку звал её тёзкой. И понимал, что экзамен она не сдаст. Софи тошнило почти от любой еды. Зато коктейли — любые — ей нравились. Как и сок с киселём. Искусство и современная политическая обстановка её не интересовали. Она тосковала по станции, но о возвращении туда не шло и речи: её отправили в Город, когда она уже была сильно истощена физически, на грани смерти. Софи долго лежала в больнице под капельницами, но её лицо до сих пор отличалось нездоровой бледностью.

Однажды Деклан решился и спросил Джеймса:

— Нам правда хватает ресурсов для Убежища?

— Правда, — улыбнулся Джеймс.

— Есть одна девушка. Софи. Она пока не готова сдавать экзамен. А её дедушка очень стар…

— Мы ей поможем, — пообещал Джеймс. Его взгляд наполнился печалью.

Статистика, посвящённая адаптации космонавтов, пугала. Те, у кого не имелось родственников, согласных о них позаботиться, чаще всего не выдерживали жизни в Городе и пытались покончить с собой. Шестьдесят процентов «возвращенцев» проваливало экзамен. Адаптация стоила дорого. Поэтому правительство приняло новый закон: отныне вернуться со станций могли только те, кого ждали родные и близкие. И эти родные теперь должны были оплачивать адаптацию своих детей, племянников и племянниц, сестёр и братьев, кузин и кузенов. Сэкономленные средства планировали направить на улучшение качества жизни обычных людей. И снова цель, казалось, оправдывала средства.

— Им плевать на таких, как мы, — злился Деклан.

— Сейчас мы ничего не можем с этим поделать, — говорил Джеймс. — Сосредоточься на экзамене, хорошо?

Но и без его понуканий Деклан старался изо всех сил. Чем скорее он сдаст экзамен, тем быстрее сможет связаться со станцией. На звонки Хелен Эшли принципиально не отвечала.

***

Экзамен проходил в одном из самых дорогих ресторанов Города. Трое экзаменаторов, две женщины и мужчина, не сводили с Деклана внимательных глаз.

Это нервировало: Деклан запутался в их именах и опрокинул на скатерть бокал с водой. Не самое лучшее начало испытания. Тем не менее, экзаменаторам явно понравилось, что он заказал суши, роллы и рис. И ел их палочками, не вилкой. А также ловко очистил и разделил на дольки апельсин. На станциях космонавты питались внутривенно сбалансированной смесью из минералов, витаминов и прочего. 

Они обсудили выборы мэра и последний фильм про супергероев. Деклан ни разу не сбился. Впрочем, тут ему скорее помогли не уроки Джеймса, а телепатия с эмпатией: он считывал мнения экзаменаторов непосредственно из их разума и говорил то, что они хотели услышать, пусть и своими словами.

— Поздравляю, — наконец произнёс мужчина. — Вы сдали экзамен на «отлично». Завтра заберёте необходимые документы из центра адаптации и можете подавать на статус.

— Спасибо, я рад, что смогу зажить нормальной жизнью, — дипломатично ответил Деклан, стараясь не выдать желания убраться прочь как можно скорее. 

Дома Джеймс обнял его и сказал, что в кабинете Деклана ждёт подарок. Стоявшая рядом Хелен нахмурилась. Деклан всем телом ощущал исходящую от неё неприязнь. Он торопливо поднялся наверх. В коробке оказался телефон. С его помощью можно было позвонить куда угодно. В том числе на космическую станцию. Однако Деклан, сжимая телефон в руке, всё же вновь спустился в холл, чтобы поблагодарить Джеймса. И от невольно подслушанного разговора ноги налились тяжестью, а в горле встал ком.

— Ты знал, что станцию давно планировали отключить из-за того, что она даёт слишком мало энергии, — прошипела Хелен. — И ничего не сделал, чтобы помочь.

— Мои знакомые в совете оттягивали этот момент так долго, как могли, — возразил Джеймс. — Благодаря их усилиям станция проработала ещё год. Но я не бог. У меня не получилось убедить Эшли поговорить с тобой. Прости.

— Тогда почему в списках эта станция числится, как отключённая четыре года назад?

— Я не знаю. Случилось что-то необъяснимое. Деклан вернулся шесть месяцев назад. И станция тогда работала.

Деклан бросился к себе в комнату. Включил телефон и набрал цифры, которые он помнил наизусть. Вежливый механический голос сообщил: «Набранный вами номер не обслуживается или не существует». Он уткнулся лицом в ладони и беззвучно заплакал.

***

С того дня Деклан не выходил из Убежища в Город и практически всё время предпочитал проводить в саду. Он смотрел на купол, воображая, что видит космос, касался кулона Эшли, вспоминая её тепло, её мысли — быстрые, цветные и яркие. По сравнению с этим всё остальное казалось выцветшим и серым.

Деклан вздрогнул, когда к нему на колени приземлился титановый «связной».

— Луч, — голограмма Тени (Кейт, её зовут Кейт) выглядела ужасно: бледная кожа, чёрная кровь в уголке губ. 

— Кейт? Это правда ты? Что случилось со станцией? Где Пепелинка? 

— Заткнись и не перебивай. Мы понимали, что нас скоро должны отключить — мы почти не производили энергии. И что нас в Городе никто не ждёт. Ну, кроме Эшли, но я так и не сумела заставить её позвонить матери. Огней и протоплазмы становилось всё больше. Они вырубили полстанции. Связь пропала. Все капсулы были повреждены. Ресурсов, чтобы построить новые, не было. И тут Ящерица, в смысле Вексфорд, заявил, что время — это тоже ресурс. И он знает, как превратить его в энергию. Не буду утомлять тебя подробностями, но мы это сделали, украв у самих себя четыре года. Однако энергии хватало только на одну капсулу. Если бы мы сделали больше капсул, то не смогли бы запустить телепорт. Вексфорд сказал, что время преобразовывал он, и поэтому именно он должен вернуться в Город. Я… поглотила его.

От Вексфорда всегда пахло безумием, поэтому на станции Деклан избегал его. Но он был «своим». И превращение времени в энергию было бы невозможно без него.

— Да, это нечестно, — оскалилась Кейт. — Но цель оправдывает средства, верно?

— Почему ты не воспользуешься капсулой сама? — вырвалось у Деклана. Он зажал рот ладонью, с ужасом глядя на голограмму.

— Я же тебе обещала. Эшли без сознания, но думаю, по приземлении очнётся. Я включила телепорт. Ты её примешь? 

— Приму. 

— Тогда жди. Кулон послужит маяком.

Кейт отключилась. «Малыш» дёрнул металлическими лапками и рассыпался. Деклан встал. Закрепил цепочку на голове, чтобы капля из горного хрусталя висела точно посреди лба, и широко раскинул руки.

«Давай, Пепелинка. Лети. Я здесь».

Он замер, почти не дыша. И выдохнул с облегчением, когда в его разуме заплясали яркие образы, напоминающие пузырьки от шампанского.

«Луч, — услышал Деклан. — Я боюсь».

«Я тебя поймаю», — пообещал он. И таки устоял на ногах, когда его чуть не сшибло тёплое, живое и совершенно обнажённое тело. Деклан хотел накинуть на Эшли свою куртку, но для этого нужно было разомкнуть объятие, а он не мог разжать руки.

Оставалось надеяться, что Джеймс заметил, что происходит. И что к ним скоро поспешат с одеялами и горячим чаем.

А пока он прижимал Эшли крепче к себе, а она смеялась и плакала, и её глаза радостно блестели в свете искусственного спутника под Куполом, изображавшего привычную людям Луну.


End file.
